As long as Kari loves me
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: There are some things in Karis past that keep her from getting close and she refuses to tell TK. But that won't stop him from finding out. I'm sure you can guess which song I used for this. Oneshot Takari


Hey guys. This song was playing on the radio while I was on my way down to camp and I thought it would be the perfect songfic

This could be considered a sequel to "What hurts Takari the most" so I suggest you go read that first but it's not really necessary though you might not understand the first bit

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "As long as you love me" by the Backstreet Boys

* * *

It's weird; ever since Kari's got back she's been distant. Almost as if she doesn't want to get close. As if she's too afraid. I don't know what it is but I'm going to find out one way or another.

These past few years have been torture for me without her and I'm not about to lose her without knowing the reason. I don't want to be lonely anymore. Loneliness was once my friend but ever since Kari came back into my life it has been haunting me in the back of my mind.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

I don't get why people are always saying all these negative things about her. That she gave up and that's why she came back to Odaiba. That she's probably playing me for a fool? Like all the others?

But I still love her and that's all that matters to me. Nothing can be that bad, right? Kari will tell me when she's ready. She's not the person the others make her out to be I know it.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

I walked into the TV room where I found Kari lying on the couch reading a book. Maybe I should ask her? We're never going to get close if she keeps avoiding me. I can see myself getting married to her one day but that will never happen if she's distant all the time.

"Kari?"

"Yeah…" she lifted her head from her book and looked expectantly at me, waiting for the reason why I had disturbed her from reading.

"There's something we need to talk about"

"Like what TK?"

"You seem to be distant lately, well ever since you got back"

"No I'm not. I've just been- thinking is all" was her reply

"Look Kari, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend remember. You can trust me with anything" I tried to reassure her

"If it was important I would have told you. And it's not important so don't worry" she tried to reassure me this time

"I find it important if it's going to affect our relationship"

"Look it's none of your business so just butt out!" she shouted and then rush out of the room in a fury I had never seen Kari in before

_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be_

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I go after her? Or should I stay here and wait for her to come to me? Somehow that seems very unlikely. I should probably go after her. I know she's the one for me. Deep down I know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life without her.

I'm determined to find out what's wrong. I grabbed my coat, put on my shoes and ran out the door to follow her.

I caught up with her on the beach. She had her legs to her chest and was gazing emptily at the ocean. "Kari, I'm always here. It can't be that bad. What's happened in your past isn't going to change the way I think about you. I love you…"

_I don't care who you are (who you are  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)_

"And as long as you love me, I don't care what it was"

"Okay TK I'll tell you…"

_  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)_

It's been only a couple of weeks since Kari told me what's been going on and what happened to her while she was away. I don't know whether or not it was a good thing to ask her.

_As long as you love me_

It's not that I mind. We've actually been getting closer. But it's like she always keeps her eyes on me. As if to make sure that I don't head for the front door and run away

_As long as you love me_

I made her a promise that I would not mind what happened, but she seems to persist at being paranoid. Even though the thought of what happened sometimes comes to my mind, I hide it very well, most of the time. I guess she can see through it and when she gives me the 'look' others can see it to

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

"Kari, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll always be here for you"

"I know, I know, I just get a little worked up sometimes"

"There's no need. I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well I can hope right? I mean, that is my specialty" I replied confidently

_I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

I was walking past a jewellery store when I saw just the thing I needed. I'm 28 years old and with the most beautiful woman in the world. It's been on my mind for such a long time. This would make her certain of my promise. An engagement ring.

_Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me_

I walked out of the shop with the ring. Sure it isn't the biggest thing in the world, but the love behind it is. I began brainstorming ideas for how I would propose to her.

"It has to be something she'll remember forever" was the advice I got from my older brother. I had gone over there for some advice. I don't know why I went to him, he's normally terrible at this stuff, but what he said was true.

_Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me_

I walked into the French restaurant that I had made a booking for about a week ago. It was very nice and 'flashy' in a way. I spoke to the waiter. "…so when she gets her glass the ring will…"

"…be inside of course" he smiled. "I'll get on it right away" he said and I gave him the ring.

"Oh bring it when I give you the signal" I added and he nodded and left. I didn't even give him the signal. Oh well, he's French I'm sure he'll figure it out I'm sure.

_Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)_

I sat Kari down and we began having an awesome conversation. There seemed to be nothing wrong. Now was the perfect time. "Would the madam care for some Champaign?" I asked in a cheesy posh accent.

"Yes please kind sir" she replied in and equally cheesy accent. I signalled the waiter to come. He brought us two glasses, one with a surprise inside.

"Cheers" we said as our glasses 'clanged' against the one other. I didn't drink mine though. I was so excited to see Kari's reaction. Just as she was about to take a sip from hers she noticed a strange object at the bottom of it. She used a fork to fish it out and gazed at it for a moment.

"What is that?" I asked, playing dumb

"It- it's a ring" she had a look of surprise on her face.

"How did that get in there? Let me see" I asked. She handed me the ring. I took it and knelt on one leg next to her. "Kari, I've known you for so long. I hope that this will make you understand that I will always be there for you. I don't care about your past…"

* * *

So what did you guys think. I decided to not put in the part where TK says "Will you marry me?" and any the other stuff he would say because it just didn't feel right to me.

I'm quite chuffed with myself that I got to post something before school starts again.

Anyway I would love to hear from all of you, so send a review


End file.
